Yara Greyjoy
Yara Greyjoy is a recurring character in Game of Thrones. She is played by guest star Gemma Whelan and debuts in the second episode of the second season. Yara Greyjoy is an ironborn, Theon Greyjoy's elder sister and his only surviving sibling. Yara was raised at the Greyjoy stronghold of Pyke. She is a fierce warrior and commands her own longship. Biography Background Yara is Theon Greyjoy's elder sister and his only surviving sibling; his two older brothers were killed during the Greyjoy Rebellion. Whilst Theon has been a ward and hostage of the Starks to guarantee his father's good behaviour, Yara has been raised at the Greyjoy stronghold of Pyke. She is a fierce warrior and commands her own longship, to the disquiet of some of the ironborn who hold that women should not fight or command men in battle. Season 2 Theon is rowed ashore in Lordsport to no reception. Yara approaches Theon posing as a commoner and wearing riding gear. She tells him that she is headed to Pyke and can take him there. He looks her up and down and says that he is sure she can. She asks if he has been at sea long or just had no women where he came from, noting the lear. He tells her that there were none like her and she retorts that he does not know what she is like. Theon counters that she might not know what she is like and needs someone to teach her. He asks if she knows who he is and she jokes that she does not offer free rides to every man in jewellery before addressing him by name."The Night Lands" Theon sits behind Yara as she rides along the coast to Pyke. He tells her that she should give him the reins because he has been on horse back for the past nine years. She wonders if he still knows his way around a ship and if his hands have ever touched a rope, taking his right hand in her own. He tells her not to worry about his hands before reaching inside her jerkin to grope her breast. He claims that the sea is in his blood and she warns that his blood will be in the sea if she does not watch their path. Theon reveals that he has a proposal for his father that will restore House Greyjoy to the Kings they once were. He reaches between his companions legs as he tells her that she may get to stay in the castle. Theon tells her that she can tell her grandchildren about the night to come. She retorts that it will not be a story suitable for children. Theon meets with Balon in his chambers and tells Yara to wait outside. He delivers a proposal from Robb Stark to join House Stark's war against House Lannister and be allowed to secede from the Seven Kingdoms. Yara enters midway through their meeting and Theon tells her to get out. Theon asks how she bypassed the guards and she tells him that anything male is easy to fool before standing beside Balon. Balon greets her warmly and puts his arm around her. Theon realizes that she is his sister, now grown up. She greets him as brother and says that his is a homecoming that she will tell her grandchildren about. Theon realizes that Balon intends to have Yara lead the attack and says that she is unsuitable as a woman. Balon tells Theon that Yara took over command of his brother Rodrik's ship after Eddard killed him. He clutches his chest and intones a prayer to the Drowned God of the Ironborn “What is dead may never die.” Yara joins in and Theon repeats the saying a little slower. Balon says that Yara has only ever been off the Iron Islands on a ship and that she has both commanded and killed men. He says that she knows who she is. He burns Robb's letter and says that no-one gives him a crown. He says that he will pay the Iron Price and take his crown because that is who he is and who the Iron Born have always been. Balon and Yara walk out and Theon calls after him, warning that he cannot defeat the Lannisters alone. Balon retorts that no-one said anything about fighting the Lannisters. Theon enters his father's chambers alone. He gazes around silently as Yara enters behind him. He catches sight of her and she asks if he is angry with her. He berates her for pretending not to be his sister when they were first reunited. She counters that it was him that failed to recognise her. He retorts that when he last saw her she looked like a fat little boy. She says that he had the same appearance when he left. Their father enters and Yara greets him respectfully. Theon follows suit, a little slower. Balon goes to his table which holds a map of the seven kingdoms and details his plans. He is going to attack the North. He knows that it is poorly defended while Robb is fighting in the Westerlands. He assigns thirty long ships to Yara to take Deepwood Motte. Theon asks his part and Balon says that he will have one ship to raid fishing villages along the Stony Shore. Yara twists the knife by saying that his ship is named Sea Bitch. Theon tries to argue against the whole strategy and Balon accuses him of divided loyalties. Theon claims that he is being pragmatic by avoiding the enmity of their potential ally in Robb. He reminds Balon that Robb will give them Casterly Rock in exchange for fealty. Balon counters by making Theon repeat the House Greyjoy words “We do not sow.” Balon describes reaving as their way of life and accuses Theon of having become weak living with the Starks. Theon responds by reminding Balon that he gave him to House Stark after his defeat in the Greyjoy Rebellion. He angers Balon with the bitter memory and Balon hits him in the face then begins to storm out of the room. Theon calls after him, pointing out the unfairness of his hatred. Balon pauses as his son harangues him but then strides on. Yara accuses Theon of wanting Balon to bow down to his “other family.” Theon denies seeing the Starks that way."What is Dead May Never Die" Theon is baptised by a Drowned Priest on the shores of Pyke in a show of loyalty to his blood relatives. Balon and Yara watch as he proclaims his faith in the Drowned God. Appearances Family tree In the books In the books Yara is called Asha Greyjoy, but her name was changed in the TV series; possibly to prevent confusion with Osha. See also * [http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Asha_Greyjoy Asha Greyjoy at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (spoilers).] References Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn